Ash X Misty: A Pure Love
by DemonKingZach
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It seems like a typical day for Ash, Misty, and Brock. Until they come across something. What do they come across? What will happen to Ash and Misty. What kind of adventures are in store for them? Look to find out.
1. A Trail of the Heart

Ash and Misty:

A Common Love

It seemed like any other normal day for Ash,Misty,and was clear sunny skies above them and a long road ahead of them.

"Do you guys want to find some place to have lunch?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Misty replied.

A strange gurgling sound came from behind them.

"Hehehe,sorry bout that." "That was my stomach." Ash said nervously.

"You fool." Misty said, chuckling a little.

'He`s still as childish as ever, but that`s one reason why I love him.' Misty thought.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just deep in thought about something." She said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"No reason. Nothing at all!" Misty exclaimed.

Then she turned and quickly walked over to where Brock was cooking their dinner.

` I wonder what she's thinking so hard about. Oh well, I'll figure that out some other time later.` Ash thought.

"Dinner is ready, you guys!" Brock yelled.

"So what is it this time?" Ash asked.

" Chicken and steak shish kabobs." Brock answers.

" These are delicious!" Misty exclaimed.

"Same here. This is great." Ash said with astonishment.

"Thank you guys, but it was really nothing" Brock replied.

After they ate the dinner Brock had made, they set up camp.

"Hey. You guys want to play a game of truth or dare?" Brock asked.

"Sure. Why not." they said in unison.

" Alright. So who's going first?" Brock asks.

" I'll go first." Misty said.

"Brock, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to run around the camp looking like a complete idiot." she said.

Brock gets up and runs around like an idiot, making the whole group burst into laughs.

"My turn. Ash, truth or dare?" Brock asks.

"Truth." Ash replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Brock asks.

" Yes I have fallen in love with someone, but I'm not sure if she loves me back." he replied.

"What's she like?" Brock asked curiously.

" I'll tell you later Brock." Ash replied.

"Now Misty, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Misty replied.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Ash asked.

"No. I have never been kissed before."she replied.

" How about we end it here and get some rest. Does that sound good to you guys?" Brock asked. "Sounds good." they said in unison.

The Next Morning

Misty had seen that everyone else was still sleeping,but she found herself staring at Ash's sleeping figure the walked over to him and watched him, but also tried to make sure that she didn't wake anyone else up.

`He looks so cute when he's sleeping.` Misty thought.

She notices that Ash is moving a little in his sleep.

`Oh man! Oh man! Please don't wake up!` She thought.

"M..Misty, please don't leave me!" Ash said in his sleep.

`Is he having a dream or a nightmare about me?`Misty thought curiously yet worried at the same time.

"Hey Ash. It's time to wake up." MIsty said while trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, morning Misty." Ash said as he woke up.

"Good morning to you as well,Ash. Come on,let's start packing up and hit the road."Misty said

"Ok. I'll go wake up Brock then." Ash said.

So they all got up,packed up their things,and hit the road.

"So how well did you guys sleep last night?" Brock asked.

" I slept very well last night." Misty answers.

" It was ok, I guess. Except for that nightmare I had." Ash replied.

"What was it about?" Misty asked curiously.

" I don't want to talk about it." Ash replied.

"You can tell us whenever you feel ready to. Ok?"Misty said.

"That sounds good. Thanks Misty." he replied.

"No problem, Ash." she replied back.

"Hey Brock . Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up, Ash?" Brock asked.

" You remember I told I was going to tell you what the girl I loved was like, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I remember. What about her?"he asked.

"Well, the girl I'm in love with is actually Misty." Ash whispered.

" I've known about that for awhile now.I can tell by the way you act around her." Brock whispered back.

Then a strange painful howl comes from the side of where the group is walking.

"I'll go check it out. Be right back." Ash said

"Be careful."Misty said nervously.

"Sure thing, Mist." Ash replied back.

Ash walks over to where the source of the strange noise came from and finds a severely injured Ninetales.

"Misty,Brock get over here quickly!" Ash yelled.

" What's wrong,Ash?" they asked.

"There's an injured Ninetales over here." he said.

"Let me take a look at it, Ash." Brock said.

Brock goes over and takes a look at the injured pokemon.

" We have to get this pokemon to the pokemon center as quickly as possible." he tells them.

Ash walks over to Brock and the Ninetales and picks it up.

"I'll take it to the pokemon center as quickly as I can." Ash said.

" I'm coming with you,Ash."MIsty said.

"Ok. Then I'll see you guys at the pokemon center." Brock said.

"Alright. Let's get going, Misty." Ash said.

"Right."Misty replied.

So they started making their way towards the pokemon center. A few minutes later, they arrived inside the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! We need you!" they shouted.

"What's wrong, my dears?" Nurse Joy asks.

"We found this Ninetales lying injured in the bushes." Ash answered.

"Oh my! We need to get it into the emergency room right away." Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Nurse Joy takes the injured pokemon from Ash's arms and goes into the emergency room.

"Is that Ninetales going to be alright?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure that it's going to be fine, but for now all we can do is wait." Ash answered.

"How about we get some rest while we're waiting?" Misty asked.

"That sounds good to me." Ash replied.

So they walked over to the sofa and fell asleep. Later, Brock walks into the pokemon center. He looks around and sees that Ash and Misty are sleeping next to each other, with Misty laying on Ash's shoulder and Ash's on Misty's head.

`They definitely meant for each other.' Brock thought.

He walks over to the chair across from them and proceeds to fall asleep.

Next Morning in the Pokemon Center

`What's this weight on my shoulder?` Ash thought while slowly waking up.

Then he looks over to his shoulder to see that Misty's head is laying on it.

`Oh my god! Misty is laying on my shoulder!' Ash shouted in his thoughts,while blushing furiously.

He then feels Misty stirring in her sleep.

"I love you,Ash." Misty says in her sleep.

' Wait? Did she just say she loves me in her sleep?' Ash thought to himself, hoping that what she said in her sleep is true.

"Good Morning,Ash." Misty said as she was waking up.

"Good Morning to you too, Misty." Ash said nervously.

"How does waking up Brock and getting breakfast sound to you?" He asked.

" That sounds great."She answers.

So they woke Brock up and went to have breakfast. After breakfast, they walked back over to the couch and chair and sat down.

"Excuse me, Ash and Misty?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Yes. What's up?" they asked.

" I'm glad to inform you that the Ninetales is doing just fine." she answered.

"Yay!" they cheered as they were hugging and jumping up and down together.

Then they notice that their faces are very close and quickly move away from each other while blushing furiously.

"Can we go and see him?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing. It's at the end of the hall and to your left." Nurse Joy answered.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy."Brock and Misty said.

Then Brock and Misty walked down the hall.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Yes. What is it, Ash?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Would it be alright if I have Ninetales as part of my pokemon team, just in case he might want to join?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash." Nurse Joy answered.

" Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"It is my pleasure." Nurse Joy replied.

So then Ash caught up with Brock and Misty and entered the room.

"Hey Ninetales! How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"Nine, Nine!" Ninetales barked.

Then the Ninetales got up, walked over to Ash,and nudged his hand.

"Well this was unexpected." Ash said while petting Ninetales' head.

"He must really like you because you helped save his life." Misty said.

"Hey. How would you like to become part of the team?" Ash asked the Ninetales.

"Nine! Nine!" Ninetales answered.

"Great! Welcome to the team, Ninetales." Ash said joyfully.

So Ash places a pokeball on the ground and Ninetales presses the button.

"Yes I've got a Ninetales." Ash said.

"Hey Misty. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ash asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Ash." Misty answered.

"We'll back right back." Ash said.

"Good luck,man." Brock whispers quickly to Ash.

"Thanks man." Ash whispers back.

Then Ash and Misty both walk out of the pokemon center and stand under an oak tree in a romantic sunset setting.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I know we've been friends for quite awhile now, but I want you to hear this one thing I have to say." Ash said nervously.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

" Misty,I love you!" Ash shouted.

Misty stood there, shocked that the boy she loves so much had just confessed to her.

"I love you too, Ash. I've always loved you ever since I first met you." Misty said.

"I'm glad." Ash said.

"Me too." Misty said.

They then got close and kissed for what seems like forever to them.

"We should get back to the pokemon center."Ash said. "Good idea. I love you,Ash." Misty said joyfully.

"I love you too, Misty." Ash said.

And with that their lives as a couple began.


	2. A Pair of Gloves and a Staff?

At the Poke Center

"Hey Brock. Misty and I have something important to tell you." Ash said with excitement.

"Ok. Give me a sec to come over there." Brock said while grabbing three cups of iced tea.

Brock takes the three cups and walks over to the couch where Ash and Misty are both sitting. He places the cups on the small table and proceeds to sit in the chair across from them.

"So what's important thing that you guys wanted to tell me about?" Brock asked.

Brock already knew the answer to the question he had just asked. Ash takes Misty's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Ash and I are officially a couple now!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's great you guys. Congrats on becoming a couple." Brock said.

"Thanks alot man."Ash replied.

"No problem. How about we rest up for tonight and start heading for Goldenrod tomorrow after breakfast. Sound good to you guys?" Brock asked feeling worn out from the long day.

"That sounds good to us." both of them in perfect unison.

"Well. Good night, love birds." Brock said with a silent chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

"Well I guess we should also get some rest as well." Ash said softly.

"Yeah. Good night, Ash. I love you." Misty said softly while lying her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Misty. Night." Ash replied.

And with that they both drift off into a gentle slumber.

" Huh? Where am I?" Ash asked.

Ash looks around only to see that there is trees surrounding him. But then someone appears from the bushes. It was a girl with bright orange hair and cerulean colored eyes.

"Misty, is that you?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash! There you are. Where are we?" Misty asked slightly scared.

"That's what I want to find out myself." Ash replied.

Then suddenly a strange road appears from beneath their feet.

"Let's see where this road takes us." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok." Misty said softly.

They started to walk down the mysterious road wondering what it lead to.

"Hey Ash. Can you hold my hand?" Misty asked.

"Sure thing." Ash answered.

Ash stretches his hand towards Misty and she grabs his hand tightly. Then they resume walking down the road until they had spotted something.

"Hey Ash. What is that?" Misty asked curiously.

"I don't know, Mist. I'll go take a look." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok. But be careful." Misty said with worry.

Ash walks over to the strange object and picks up the strange object.

"A staff and gloves? You can come over, Mist." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok." Misty said.

So Misty gets up and walks over to Ash. Ash shows her the gloves and staff.

"These were the objects lying on the ground. What do you think they're for?" Ash asked curiously.

"A magic trick?" Misty replied.

"I don't think that's their actual purpose." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Then everything starts to fade around them.

"Ash? What's going on?" Misty asked frightened.

"I don't know what's going, but hold on tight." Ash replied.

Misty runs over to Ash and holds on to him tight as he does the they both wake up in cold sweat.

"So it was a dream." Ash said.

"Thank goodness." Misty said relieved.

Ash then feels something in his hands and notices something next to the couch. It was the exact pair of gloves and staff that were in his and Misty's dream.

"How did these things end up here? I thought things that were in your dreams stay in your dreams." Ash said confused by the situation.

"I guess that only apply to normal people, and we are definitely not your normal everyday people." Misty replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one." Ash said.

` But what am I supposed to do with them?` Ash carefully thought to himself while observing the gloves.

"Come on guys, let's start making our way to Goldenrod. You may be able to find someone there that can help you figure out what those gloves and staff are for." Brock said.

And so they start on their way to Goldenrod to find answers to their puzzling questions.


	3. Sincere apology

Hi minna! I'm sorry I haven't put up the third chapter yet. I've been really busy catching up on my school work. I shall have it done very soon. Also make sure to review what you would like me to add to the story. Also I'm sorry this apology isn't very long! Minna arigato!


	4. The Costume and The Thief

On their way to Goldenrod

"Hey Ash?"Brock asked while walking to the left of Ash.

"What's up Brock?" Ash replied to Brock.

"What happened in that dream you had last night?" Brock asked curiously to Ash.

" I was walking through a forest of some sort. Then I ran into Misty after walking for a little on the pathway. After that, I ran into these pair of gloves and this staff. Everything vanished after that and we woke up." Ash told Brock who at the moment a little puzzled by what he had just heard.

"I see. So that's why we're heading to Goldenrod?" Brock asked Ash.

"Yes. We're heading there to find some answers to the questions we have." Ash replied back reassuringly.

"Well let's get a move on. It's starting to get dark out." Misty told the two of them.

So they keep moving down the road. After what had been hours of walking, the group had finally reached the gates of Goldenrod.

"We should head to the Poke Center. It's almost curfew time." Ash told them.

"Ok." Misty and Brock both said.

So they all make their way to the Poke Center and turn in for the night.

Inside of Ash's dream

"Ok. I'm back where Misty and I had been stopped. I should try seeing if she is here." Ash said to himself while continuing up the path.

"Hey Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she saw Ash walk towards her on the path.

"Hey there you are." Ash said to Misty.

"So Ash? Shall we continue down the path and see what we find this time?" Misty asked him with a serious look on her face.

"Let's proceed with caution. For all we know something could attack us from anywhere." Ash said as he grabbed Misty's hand somewhat tightly.

They both started to head down the path that had been walking in their previous dream. This time they stumble upon a strange costume. It's appearance had the same design as how the gloves looked.

"This costume seems to go with the gloves that you picked up." Misty stated as she looked at him.

"Yeah it does. Let me try it on." Ash said as he walked over towards the bushes and started changing into the the costume.

Ash puts the costume on and suddenly feels a huge rush of power surging throughout his body. He then slowly walked out from behind the bushes. Misty turns around and looks at Ash with amazement.

"Wow Ash! It's looks like the costume was made just for you!" Misty says with a lot of amazement.

"Thanks Mist." Ash says smiling at her.

Then all of a sudden, a mysterious figure swoops down and snatches Misty. The shadowy figure then runs off with her.

"Ash! HELP!" Misty yelled as she was being taken away from him.

"Misty!" Ash yells as he tries to run after her.

Then everything starts to go black.

**Goldenrod Pokecenter**

Ash wakes up yelling. He looks down at himself to see that the costume was on him. Then he looked over to where Misty was laying, only to notice that she was gone.

"Brock! Wake up!" Ash yelled as he tried waking Brock.

"Mmmm.. what's up Ash?" Brock says as he rubs his eyes of drowsiness.

"Misty has been kidnapped!" Ash yelled as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"What?! How?" Brock exclaimed as he put his hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Some shadowy figure in the dream came and swept Misty away with him" Ash said as he wipes his eyes.

"I see. Well we need to first start by looking for a clue as to where they could have gone." Brock said as he got up and lent Ash a helping hand up.

"You're right. Let's start looking for clues!" Ash exclaimed as he ran towards the door.

"Right!" Brock exclaimed as he followed Ash.

And with that they ran into the night.


	5. The Fateful Meeting

In the Night lights of Goldenrod

Ash and Brock are running down the streets of Goldenrod. They had been asking everyone they came across if they had seen a ginger hair girl been taken away by a shadowy figure. No one had seen anything of the sort. This was really worrying Ash.

"What are we going to do Brock? We don't have any leads as to where she and the shadowy figure could be." Ash said as he got even more worried about what was happening to Misty.

"Don't worry Ash. She's going to be fine. We just have to keep trying look for any leads." Brock said in order to reassure Ash.

So they two resume their search for any sort of leads they can find. Ash was now determined to find Misty.

Meanwhile

Misty slowly woke up. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She looked to see that a campfire had been set up. Also that the shadowy figure was sitting across from her.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Misty asked the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure got up, moved closer to the fire, and revealed his face. Misty was shocked when she saw his face.

"Do you remember who I am?" The now visible figure asked her as she stared.

"You're that Lucario that Ash talks about." Misty said as she came to a realization that Ash will have some part to play in all of this.

"Yes. I'm sorry for kidnapping you but it seemed like the most efficient way to get Ash's attention at the time." Lucario said as he bows in apology for what he had done.

"It's ok. I'm sure he is looking for me right now. The only things that would go through his mind is Pokemon, his friends, and me." Misty said as she slowly got up.

"Judging from what I can tell, Ash should be here any minute now." Lucario said as he sensed Ash's presence near by and pulled the hood over his head.

In the middle of the forest

"Pidgeot did you find anything?" Ash asked his loyal flying pokemon friend.

"Pidgeoot!" Pidgeot replied as he started to fly in the direction of the campfire.

"Come on Brock! Pidgeot found something!" Ash yelled to Brock as he started followed right behind Pidgeot.

"Right behind ya!" Brock said as he followed the two towards the campfire.

A few minutes later, the three of them reach the campfire and see the cloaked figure and Misty.

"Misty! Are you alright? " Ash asked as he ran over to Misty and hugged her.

"Yes I'm alright Ash. But there is something you should know about the cloaked figure standing next to Brock." Misty said while looking over to Lucario and Brock.

"What would that be?" Ash asked with a puzzled look as he also looked at the two.

Lucario takes off his hood and reveals his face to Ash and Brock.

"It's you! I never thought I was going to see you again Lucario." Ash said as he walked over to Lucario.

"I thought the same thing at first, but fate made other plans. Ash, do you remember that costume and staff you got in your dreams?" Lucario asked Ash as he looked him in the eyes.

"Yes. I actually have them with me." Ash said as he pulled the costume out of his bookbag and showed the staff to Lucario.

"Good. I'm going to require your help again for this task." Lucario said as crossed his paws across his chest.

"What is the task?" Ash asked as he started putting the costume back into his bag.

"I'll explain on the way there. But for now everyone get some rest. We start our long journey tomorrow morning." Lucario said as he laid down.

All of them had also laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
